comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Cizagna/Archivo/01
: /Talk}} es.dofus Ok, gracias por avisar Cizagna. En cualquier caso hay que actuar de alguna forma para evitar todos esos vandalismos, si ellos no puede organizarse, tendré que encargarme yo mismo de arreglar lo que haya mal, trataré de hablar con el staff para encontrar alguna solución, y evitar de cara al futuro que se vuelva a repetir esta misma situación. Deberían haber avisado cuando comenzaron a ponerse mal las cosas, pero bueno, a ver qué se puede hacer ahora. Un saludo.--Bola (discusión) 13:07 22 mar 2009 (UTC) :Quitando el español, inglés y francés, no estoy muy puesto en los idiomas, así que por esa parte poco puedo hacer, y a la hora de ayudar, no puedo comprobar si algo es cierto o no, ya que no he jugado a dofus, pero en cuanto a vandalismos evidentes sí que puedo hacer mucho. Si en otros idomas también ocurre lo mismo, tendríamos que ponernos en contacto con el staff para que actuaran en esos casos. Por otra parte, si en una semana el matematico no te ha contestado, podría darte yo mismo el flag de sysop o el de rollback. A ver qué podemos hacer.--Bola (discusión) 15:40 22 mar 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Recentchangestext Los interwikis deberían apuntar a Special:RecentChanges, ahora apuntan a la página principal. Un saludo, --Ciencia Al Poder (Página de discusión) en WikiDex 15:35 5 jun 2009 (UTC) :Ya esta, gracias =D --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 15:53, 05 junio 2009 (UTC) Hola Cizagna Hola Cizagna, Bola no dispone conectar hasta el 24 de agosto, estaba avisando que puse la plantilla Borrar por tener un Contenido inadecuado para esta wikia en Español.- Ver----> esto <------- y además es legal un blog en esta wikia -----> blog<-----------.- Gracias y avísame para estar al día con tus consejos.- Un abrazo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 21:22 20 ago 2009 (UTC) :Ok al rato revisare la de borrar, y dejame consultar lo de los blogs porque no me han informado de las limitaciones para eso --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 10:37, 21 agosto 2009 (UTC) DB wikia hola soy danke7 de http://es.dragonball.wikia.com/ y la wikia tiene mucho vandalismo y muchos articulos qe estan repetidos hasta 3 veces. también los administradores y el burocrata ya no le interesa la wikia o no an podido editar desde ace como 3 meses ademas nos faltan usuarios (de eso me estoy encargando) dime que puedo hacer, no llevo mucho tiempo en esta wikiapero trato de ayudar todo lo que pueda en la wikia. --Danke 7 23:30 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :Te contestare en tu pagina de discusión --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 17:29, 21 agosto 2009 (UTC) ::Ya los trate de contactar a todos y ninguno me a respondido incluso uno protregio su pagina de discucion es claudespeed9425 creo que lo conoces es tmbn administrador de grand theft encyclopedia--Danke 7 20:17 21 ago 2009 (UTC) :::Otra pregunta porque dice en central wikia que la dragon ball wiki en español esta inactiva????--Danke 7 23:34 22 ago 2009 (UTC) ::::Oye e visto en las wikias que a trabajado armanasco y en la ultima que hizo una edición fue la Db wikia y como tu decias fue el 19 de julio y otra cosa como puedo conseguir mas usuarios pa' la wikia????--Danke 7 00:02 23 ago 2009 (UTC) :::::Te digo que ya e tratado de contactar a armanasco. Voy a intentar buscar usuarios y yo deverdad quisiera el puesto de sysop. A y sobre la plantilla de borrado e visto que en dofus tiene una igual a la que tu me recomendabas creo que podria usar esa no?--Danke 7 17:57 23 ago 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ve en la pagina de discucion de claudespeed9425 del GTA enciclopedia vas a ver que lo e tratado de contactar y al igual que en la pagina de discución de armanasco de DB--Danke 7 18:58 23 ago 2009 (UTC) :::::::No me a contestado armanasco en la semana, ahora que???--Danke 7 16:31 30 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola Cizagna Quisiera saber como convertirme en administrador, tengo un amigo que desea hacerlo pero no sabe como, al igual que yo. Soy de la Wiki Kikopedia y solo necesito saber las instrucciones para que mi amigo, que es el que la creó (no se si es burócrata o administrador como predeterminado) me convierta en administrador. No deseo hacer esto por mi cuenta por que sino podría causar desconfianza de tu parte, es mejor que lo haga él. Las instrucciones por favor déjalas en mi página de discusión. Gtcs17 :Ok --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 17:19, 23 agosto 2009 (UTC) Hola Quisiera saber como se cambia el nombre, bueno mi wiki es http://es.bakudex.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Wiki y le quiero cambiar el nombre o sea este el que dice Bakugan Wiki quiero ponerle asi Wikibakugan como lo cambio --Roro 22:37 24 ago 2009 (UTC) :Hola, se pueden hacer varias cosas pero el nombre del proyecto permanecería igual, para cambiar el nombre del proyecto tienes que entrar a la pagina de Especial:Contact en w:c:es.bakudex y solicitar el cambio al nombre del proyecto una vez que concedan esto te puedo ayudar mas --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 17:11, 25 agosto 2009 (UTC) *Hola, Cizagna, escribí con Bola con la misma pregunta, el burócrata y administrador de esta Bakudex escribe y quiere cambiar por Bakugan, pero hay uno de Bakugan como más artículos, espero que no haya conflictos.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 21:58 27 ago 2009 (UTC) ::Las reglas de creación de wikis se cambiaron hace mucho con la aparición del script que automatizo la creación de wikis y se permite que mas de 2 wikis del mismo idioma y tema coexistan. ahora w:c:es.bakugan el nombre de proyecto es "bakuganpedia" y w:c:es.bakudex quiere cambiar el nombre del proyecto a "wikibakugan". --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 00:47, 28 agosto 2009 (UTC) *Muy bien, el cambio de nombre esta mejor, gracias y hasta luego, Cizagna.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 01:23 28 ago 2009 (UTC) Ayuda enrealidad nose usar esta pagina me podrian ayudar :Solo es darle donde dice "editar" y modificas, sino puedes encontrar mas info en como editar en wikipedia ya que las reglas son básicamente as mismas con ciertas excepciones --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 15:30, 06 octubre 2009 (UTC) adopcion de CSI Hola, veras, yo quiero estar a cargo de la CSI wikia que hay, ya que nadie la ha editado desde su creacion el 2008 (creo). En fin, quisiera saber que puedo hacer. Saludos --Luis carrasco 20:09 6 oct 2009 (UTC) :Usuario avisado sobre el procedimiento. :) -- 21:01 10 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Ops muchas gracias se me habia olvidado avisarle --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 21:04, 10 octubre 2009 (UTC) Hola Me podriais ayudar a formar un logo porfabor¿? dejo mi firma para que lo digais soy nuevo--Victar3 18:33 11 oct 2009 (UTC) gracias :Puedes leer nuestra pagina de ayuda Ayuda:Logo. Otra forma es solicitarla a w:c:logocreation:Forum:Requested Logos la creacion de logos lamentablemente es en ingles. una vez que tengas el logo sigue las intrucciones en la pagina de ayuda en tu wiki --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:49, 12 octubre 2009 (UTC) Sailor moon Wiki Hola. veras me gustaria adoptar el poyecto http://es.sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_moon_Wiki ya que se creo pero nadie edita, y yo estoy muy interesado ademas que ya he creado y editado varios articulos en esa pagina. un saludo gracias! :El procedimiento formal para pedir la adopción está en este enlace. Ahí podrás seguir las indicaciones de cómo presentar la solicitud. --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 18:35, 12 octubre 2009 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Cizagna, como estas?. Soy Simpsons88 de Wikisimpson. Necesito tu ayuda si es posible. Lo que pasa es que intenté crear una plantilla (para otras plantillas) que cuando se use se adhiera la categoría a otra plantilla y no a la página que este usando la última plantilla. No se si me explico xD. Intente usar Categoría:... pero no funcionó :(. Aquí está la plantilla: w:c:es.simpsons:Plantilla:Nada efemérides Muchisimas gracias, --Simpsons88 18:18 13 oct 2009 (UTC) :Contestado en tu pagina de discusion en wikisimpsons. --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 04:03, 14 octubre 2009 (UTC) Administrador de CSI Hola, aun tengo el problema de la wikia CSI; no quiero adoptarla, pero no puedo editar cosas importantes (como la imagen principal) asi que queria saber si es que se me pudiera nombrar un administrador (hasta dejar todo aclarado). saludos --Luis carrasco 18:27 13 oct 2009 (UTC) :Luis lamentablemente para nosotros los helpers el dar el poder administrativo es problemático ya que no podemos removerlo, el termino de adopción es mas que nada una forma de nombrar al compromiso de que deseas ser administrador y que te vas a comprometer por el wiki --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 04:00, 14 octubre 2009 (UTC) ARMADURA HALO EN PAPEL Buenas soy nuevo aqui y espero no estar solo de paso, estoy haciendo una armadura de jefe maestro (juego halo) con los patrones de papel creados con el programa PEPAKURA y tengo algunas preguntillas que lanzar, como se que hay ya mas de una persona que ha hecho esta manualidad, las preguntas son las siguientes: ¿Que pasos tengo que seguir para, una vez terminada, enfibrarla para que se endurezca? me vale cualquier enlace de videos o similares. ¿Hay otra manera de endurecer el papel, que quede bien y no sea con fibra? Tambien me podeis aportar consejos, tanto para el montaje como para endurecimiento y pintura. :Hola, no creo poder ayudarte ya que no tengo idea de lo que me estas hablando, me podrías proporcionar algun enlace? --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 05:17, 14 octubre 2009 (UTC) manual Gracias tron!! es que no entiendo nada como funciona wikia, ¿no tendras por hay un manual? jeje :Preguntas frecuentes en ayuda de wikia aunque en español nos faltan traducciones así que si sabes ingles puedes usar su contra-parte Getting started en Help Wikia --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 10:48, 15 octubre 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola. Respóndeme a esto: Cómo puedo ser administrador? En la wiki de GUN solo hay 2 usuariios: Playsonic2 y yo. Si pudieras responderme a eso te estaría muy agradecido. --ColtonWhite95 13:27 18 oct 2009 (UTC) :El procedimiento formal para pedir la adopción(administracion de un wiki abandonado por sus administradores) está en este enlace (ingles). Ahí podrás seguir las indicaciones de cómo presentar la solicitud. --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 11:16, 19 octubre 2009 (UTC) Logotipo Hola Cizanga. Soy el creador de Iber Wiki, ya intenté subir mi logotipo, pero no se puede debido a que es corrupto (creo ¿?¿?). La verdad no sé lo que significa eso, pero necesito subirlo porque ya he pasado mucho tiempo intentándolo, pero con el mismo resultado. --Ibermón 01:08 20 oct 2009 (UTC) :Lo que pasa es que el archivo es "wiki.png" y seguramente tu logo esta en formato JPG o JPGE o GIF o TIFF u otro y por eso te dice que el archivo esta corrupto porque estas tratando de subir un archivo en el formato incorrecto la imagen tiene que ser en formato PNG, para eso puedes abrir tu editor de imagenes y darle click a "salvar como" y abajo de donde pones el nombre del archvo hay un menu debes buscar la opcion que tiene PNG y darle a "salvar" una vez que hagas eso y trates de subir el archivo PNG no te saldra dicho error. Avisame si sigues teniendo problemas --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 08:30, 20 octubre 2009 (UTC) Consulta Soy Simpsons88 denuevo. Acabo de crear este wiki con el objetivo que sea una wiki con la mayor cantidad de frases de la serie posible. Necesito saber si tranquilamente puedo añadir links a Wikisimpson (como lo hace Wikiquote con Wikipedia). ¿Estoy quebrando alguna regla de Wikia? Espero tu respuesta, --Simpsons88 22:05 24 oct 2009 (UTC) :No conosco ninguna regla que evite eso ya que dentro de wikia existen wikis hermanos por ejemplo starwars, darkpedia, un starwars dedicado a los juguetes y otras cosas, tambien los marvels/dc, etc, si en dado caso existiera algun problema estoy seguro que podremos encontrar una solucion que satisfaga a los 2 bandos pero dudo que lleguemos a eso --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 22:32, 24 octubre 2009 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias!, ahora me quedo tranquilo. Otra cosa, se puede cambiar el título del wiki. El título es Simpsonquote Wiki y me gustaría que sea SimpsonQuote. No lo pude escribir desde un principio ya que siempre agrega "Wiki" al final. Muchas gracias denuevo, --Simpsons88 23:20 25 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ya esta pero no importa lo que cambies el nombre del proyecto/sitio sigue siendo Simpsonquote Wiki si quieres cambiar eso tendrás que mandar un msg a través de special:Contact en SimpsonQuote y solicitar que cambien el nombre del proyecto y luego borrar los parches que hicimos tu y yo para que apareciera como SimpsonQuote (para evitar problemas futuros) --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:35, 26 octubre 2009 (UTC) Gracias por la bienvenida Gracias por la wikibeinvenida. Esperemos ser amiogos dentro de poco... op desde ahora... jajaja!. Gracias.. --Ervin11 22:36 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Messaging ¿te importaría añadir el acento que falta en http://messaging.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Widget-community-more/es? Gracias. --Ciencia Al Poder (Discusión) en WikiDex 21:12 4 nov 2009 (UTC) :Ya me gano Bola, pero gracias por avisarme --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 01:49, 05 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Cambio de dirección de la portada Hola Cizagana, soy Simpsons88. En Wikisimpson creamos un foro para cambiar la dirección de la Portada a Simpson Wiki en Español:Portada, pero creo que nos faltaron pasos para esconder las categorías y el título, Aquí esta el foro. ¿Nos podrías ayudar? Gracias, --Simpsons88 18:48 15 nov 2009 (UTC) :Ya hice las correcciones y respondí en el foro y cambien tu enlace arriba a un wiki enlace(por si te interesa ver como enlazar a tu wiki en cualquier otro wiki) --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 19:48, 15 noviembre 2009 (UTC) RE:re: pregunta Hola. :En el mensae qué me mandaste esta el link pero esta en ingles aparte de eso como pido adoptar la wiki no entiendo esa parte me podrias resonder lo más pronto posible saludos!!!.--Usuario:Toreno666 00:43 25 nov 2009 (UTC) ::deberias arreglar tu firma para que funcione en wikis donde no se encuentre tu plantilla de firma --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:24, 25 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Wikis más populares Hola, Cizagna, te mando copia del mensaje del usuario Lord Ulquiorra--'Csuarezllosa ( )' 17:07 25 nov 2009 (UTC): ¡Hola! Quería saber cuál es el criterio que tenéis para seleccionar las wikis más populares, y si Bleach Wiki entraría dentro de esa clasificación o no. Recientemente ha alcanzado los 300 artículos, es una wiki bastante madura y con un crecimiento constante, así que me interesaría saber si tenéis pensado incluirla dentro de esa selección. Un saludo! --Lord Ulquiorra 16:45 25 nov 2009 (UTC) :segun me entendimiento esto se basa en base a en "Page Views" pero dejame consultar con el staff ya que la persona encargada de actualizar no lo ha hecho ultimamente --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 06:08, 26 noviembre 2009 (UTC) Disculpas ¡Hola! Supongo que habrás visto que redacté la ficha de Bleach Wiki, que aún no existía. Perdona que subiese la imagen que luego tuviste que borrar, creí que había que subir un logo de la wiki para esa página, y sólo fue más tarde cuando me di cuenta de que el otro administrador ya había subido meses antes el logo. Espero no haberte ocasionado problemas, no era mi intención. ¡Un saludo! --Lord Ulquiorra 14:47 1 dic 2009 (UTC) :Hola, no te preocupes, aunque lo tache de spam es porque uso una herramienta para borrado rapido pero se que es un error común, de todos modos cualquier duda que tengas no te preocupes y preguntame para eso soy un helper para ayudar en lo que pueda. Felices ediciones --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 15:55, 01 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Preguntas de un usuario Quería preguntarte dos cosas: 1. ¿Como pueden afiliarse (o ser amigas o hermanas o no se qué) dos wikis distintas? 2. ¿Es posible cambiar tanto el título como la URL de la wiki? 3. En el caso de que la respuesta de lo de la URL sea "no"... ¿Como poder hacer los enlaces en los artículos con las wikis de otros idiomas? Cuando puedas respondemé. Atentamente, --WDP 21:08 2 dic 2009 (UTC) :#Si las wikis son iguales, pero de diferentes idiomas se puede solicitar que sean enlazadas via interwiki de lenguajes, si los wikis son similares ejemplo un wiki esta dedicado a la informacion canonica y el otro esta dedicada a la informacion fanon u otro pero relacionada a la canonica ahi es mas por comun acuerdo por ejemplo que a canonica mencine a la fanon y la fanon mencione a la canonica atravez de los enlaces interwiki normales :#El titulo que aparece en la parte superior de los exploradores se puede hacer modificando una pagina de mediawiki, si lo que quieres es cambiar el nombre del proyecto eso requiere hacer una solicitud a wikia a través de la pagina special:contact desde el wiki en donde se quiere hacer el cambio o darme a mi la solicitud con todos los datos para que yo haga la solicitu. La tambien de la misma forma se puede solicitar el cambio de URL. :#Para hacer enlaces entre wikis tienes que agregar w:c:Lenguaje.NombreDelWiki:NombreDeLaPagina e.g. desde el wiki de dofus en espanol queremos hacer un enlace al wiki de dofus en italiano asi que ponemos w:c:it.dofus:portada. Esto se puede aplicar a cualquier wiki los interwiki de lenguaje lo que hacen es que pongas por ejemplo it:portada y a la izquierda aparecera una caja que dira "italian" y te dirigira al wiki italiano a la pagina que escogiste :Espero que esto te sea de ayuda avisame cualquier cosa --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:06, 02 diciembre 2009 (UTC) La wiki sería ésta Severo y Malvado Wiki. Quisiera que la URL se cambiase a http://es.grimadventures.wikia.com/wiki/ El nombre de la wiki cuando la creé fue uno distinto al actual (antiguo: "Billy y Mandy Wiki", actual: "Severo y Malvado Wiki"), sin embargo, para las páginas de proyectos se sigue utilizando el anterior título. Quisiera también que definitivamente se llamase Severo y Malvado Wiki. Atentamente --WDP 22:43 2 dic 2009 (UTC) :Bueno yo hago la solicitud a wikia y te aviso, nada mas quiero confirmar... quieres que la url cambie de http://es.lasmacabrasaventurasdebillyymandy.wikia.com http://es.grimadventures.wikia.com y que solicite el cambio del nombre del proyecto de "Billy y Mandy Wiki" a "Severo y Malvado Wiki" (me imagino que ese es el nombre de la serie en algun pais)? --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:00, 02 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Exacto, a eso quiero que cambie. El nombre "Severo y Malvado" es como se llama en España un show que une dos series distintas en un mismo universo (un poco raro de explicar sí). Atentamente (de nuevo) --WDP 23:06 2 dic 2009 (UTC) :Los 2 cambios solicitados ya fueron hechos, felices ediciones --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 17:37, 03 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Gracias. Si pudieras hacer una última cosa y responderme a... ¿Podrías hacer que la wiki ya dicha, tenga enlaces a otroas wikis de otros idiomas del tipo pl:portada y que las otras wikis vicerversa? o me lo explicas detenidamente para que lo haga yo (aunque no se si sabré). Las wikis serían: Wiki española: es.grimadventures Wiki Inglesa: grimadventures Wiki japonesa: ja.grimadventures Wiki Polski (creo que es polaco): pl.grimadventures Y responderme lo de "Wiki afiliada" de por ejemplo ¿Como la wiki de Final Fantasy en español se afilió con la de Metroid? Sería eso y se acabó, que a lo mejor te estoy molestando, o no... soy muy inseguro. Atentamente --WDP 18:50 3 dic 2009 (UTC) :Para lo de los lenguajes tienes que hacer tu la solicitud en w:Wikia:Interwiki_requests(en ingles) hasta arriba de la pagina presionas el boton para crear enlaces de interwiki y sigues las instrucciones y esperar hasta el domindo que es cuando checo esa pagina y hago yo todos los enlaces interwikis solicitados ahi. :Para la afiliación es simplemente ponerse deacuerdo entre los wikis lo que ellos hagan ya es algo entre ellos, arriba te explique como puedes hacer enlaces entre diferentes wikis si no entiendes puedes visitar esta pagina de ayuda Ayuda:Interwiki_link lamentablemente solo disponible en ingles por ahora --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:06, 03 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Ayuda con Plantillas Bueno, me encantaría que me pudieras ayudar a crear mis propias plantillas, que yo no se. Si fueras tan amable de ayudarme, te lo agradecería mucho además si me puedes ayudar a dar mejor imagen a mi página de inicio, mi Wiki es http://es.fanficdom.wikia.com/wiki/Fanficpedia_Wiki Muchas gracias de antemano :Para plantillas te aconsejo que leeas wikipedia:es:plantilla para que entiendas que es una plantilla luego lee Wikipedia:es:Ayuda:Plantilla esta ultima te dara un entendimiento rudimentario de como crear plantillas y como manejaras, si te atoras en algo avisame para que te explique que hiciste mal y como tienes que hacerlo. :respecto a lo de la imagen no sabria decirte si no me dices que tipo de imagen quieres :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 05:55, 04 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Wiki.png y Favicon.ico Hay una wiki a la que intento subir la imagen wiki y el favicon pero me sale esto: No tienes permiso para hacer eso, por los siguientes motivos: * Esta página ha sido bloqueada para evitar su edición. * Esta página ha sido protegida contra creación por CreateWiki script. El motivo dado fue: Part of the official interface ¿Como puedo subirlas? --Shhhh 20:51 5 dic 2009 (UTC) :Son archivos protegidos y solamente pueden ser editados por los administradores. Pide a un administrador que lo haga por ti. -- 21:34 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Un administrador dentro de ese wiki --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:42, 05 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Dofus 2.0 esta aqui! Y su Wiki tambien! Buenas Cizagna, eh venido para avisar que eh tomado la iniciativa de crear la wiki de Dofus 2.0 y me ayudes un poco con las plantillas ^^ Aun estoy configurando la wiki, el enlace es http://es.dofus2.wikia.com/ habian creado una por ay q decia dofusdospuntocero pero es muy larga -.-! por eso eh creado una nueva, y voy a empezar a aportar con los Campos de Cania y luego con las casas, voy a tomar muchas fotos !! .__. Espero tu ayuda, me despido ^^ Klys 14:23 11 dic 2009 (UTC) :La información de las versiones de Dofus 1.29 y 2.0 son iguales lo único que cambia es la presentación de las cosas. Si deseas que te ayude con las plantillas tendras que ser mas especifico(a) porque estoy preparandome para una mega actualización --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 15:33, 11 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Administrador ausente Trabajo en una wiki donde el único administrador que hay no ha dado señales de "vida" en wikia desde hace 6 meses. No hay ni burócrata ni obviamente administrador. ¿Hay alguna manera de que alguien se convierta en administrador o algo en estos casos? --Shhhh 16:46 21 dic 2009 (UTC) :Sí existe, el lugar adecuado es acá. Tenga en cuenta todos los requisitos que se piden para poder adoptar una wiki que se enlistan al principio de la página (están en inglés). Suerte. 17:42 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Iconos ¿Sabrías como hacer eso de poner iconos arriba a la derecha del artículo uno al lado del otro? Algo parecido a esto. Quisiera hacer lo mismo en una wiki en la que colaboro. Si pudieras ayudarme... --Con Carne 00:06 22 dic 2009 (UTC) :Lo que pasa es que esta apoyado con codigo javascript en w:c:kingdomhearts:MediaWiki:Common.js, si me das el wiki y la plantilla si ya la tienes copiada y yo ajustare/intalare lo necesario --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:50, 22 diciembre 2009 (UTC) La wiki es una en la que tu ya has ayudado cambiándola el nombre... Sí, lo he mirado y si: Severo y Malvado Wiki. La plantilla sería esta, más o menos creo que está igual que la de la wiki dicha. --Con Carne 12:18 22 dic 2009 (UTC) :Hecho --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:21, 22 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Otra vez... ...necesito tu ayuda, querría poner en mi wiki un estilo de piel personalizada. Pero no sé como hacerlo. El estilo querría que fuera exactamente el mismo del estilo "Brick". Pero con una imagen de fondo. ¿Me puedes ayudar? --WDP 14:09 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :Hecho --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 23:57, 29 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Verás, hay un problema, el diseño de la piel predeterminada del wiki está puesta como "Brick", pero la imagen de fondo sigue sin verse, y cuando configuré la piel predeterminada del wiki a "Personalizado" se veía la imagen de fondo, pero el estilo del wiki era como el estilo "Sapphire". Volví a ponerlo en "Brick" y la imagen de fondo se quitó. ¿Hay modo de arreglar esto? es decir, que el estilo "Personalizado" del wiki sea como el estilo "Brick" pero que se vea dicha imagen de fondo. (no se si me he explicado bien) --WDP 01:31 30 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ya esta corregido --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 09:40, 30 diciembre 2009 (UTC) DPL Hola Cizagna, vengo a preguntarte algo sobre el código DPL, digamos que alguien me informó de que sabes del tema. Bien, he estado haciendo los cambios recientes de Kill Bill Wiki y tomé prestado el código de otros wikis para hacer la plantilla. El caso, es que utilicé DPL para que aparezcan los artículos al igual que lo utilizan, por ejemplo, en la Grand Theft Encyclopedia (con esos artículos me refiero a los enlaces de "Terminar", "Expansión" y "Arreglar"). En la Grand Theft Encyclopedia se ve, sin embargo en mi wiki no, y al menos los enlaces de "Terminar" deberían aparecer ya que la categoría tiene artículos dentro actualmente. Nada más, a ver si sabes que ocurre, si necesitas que me aclare más así lo haré. Un saludo, 20:29 30 dic 2009 (UTC) :Eso sucede porque tu wiki no tiene class=listacontinua en el mediawiki. Agrega las siguientes líneas en MediaWiki:Common.css .listacontinua { background: transparent; border:none; clear: right; padding:0; margin: 0; display: inline; } .listacontinua ul { padding:0; margin: 0; } .listacontinua li { white-space:nowrap; margin: 0; padding:0 1em 0 0; display: inline; overflow: auto; } 00:50 31 dic 2009 (UTC) :Acabo de mirar el Common.css y sí que tengo ese código, y no funciona el DPL. He pensado que podría ser por que las categorías no tienen artículos, pero una de ellas ya tiene varios y sigue sin aparecer.. 10:47 31 dic 2009 (UTC) ::DPL esta desactivado en ese wiki solicita su activación en Special:Contact en ese wiki para que un staff te lo active --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 12:04, 31 diciembre 2009 (UTC) Ahhh... Ah, gracias, Cizagna. (D'oh!) Hablando de otra cosa, cómo se hace para ponerle un ícono a un Wiki (para que en una ventana (de Internet) aparezca, como por ejemplo en Wikisimpson) -- 01:46 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Tienes que subir una imagen de 16x16 px en formato ICO con el nombre Favicon ejemplo: Archivo:Favicon.ico y tarda aveces un par de horas en aparecer --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:56, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Si esta es la wikia de ayuda me puedes dar el link por que quiero que mi wikia tenga un banner me ayuda? =3 --'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions?' 01:58 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Este es un wiki de ayuda y coordinación para todos los wikis de habla hispana dentro de wikia, no se que link/enlace quieres y no se que tipo y/o tamaño de banner quieres --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 02:26, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) hola Hola, soy nuevo creando wikis, me puedes desir porfavor, como puedo subir una imagen de cabesera? y he puesto una imagen de logo pero fue sustituida por una imagen que dise ayuda xD http://es.zonaural.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusión:EL_J.C Saludos--EL J.C 08:48 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en la pagina de discusión como fue solicitado --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 15:47, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) Hola, la imagen de encabezado es ,la imagen grande por ejemplo, la imagen que esta en wikidex, que dise, felicez fiestas con la imagen que pokemo oro corazon y plata alma xD mirala WikiDex como puedo subir mi imagen asi en mi wiki? saludos--EL J.C 18:50 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en la pagina de discusión como fue solicitado --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:56, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) http://wikidex.pastebin.com/m4d2d7c7b esto es loque e hecho de momento xD por si el link no funciona saludos--EL J.C 19:07 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en la pagina de discusión como fue solicitado --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:14, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) Oki gracias y que devo hacer para poner la imagen? y perdona que te pregunte tanto, es otra pregunta,(como le ago para crear palntillas?) ya que un admin me dijo que es una falta de respeto copiar paltillas de otras wikis xD bueno y muchas graciasw por la ayuda saludos--EL J.C 19:35 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en la pagina de discusión como fue solicitado --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 19:38, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) Hola una vez man Hola, primera mente, pido disculpas jeje esque no sabia que copiar plantillas es una falta de respeto, pero el profesor pokemon de wikidex me explico todo, otra duda:en mi wiki,cuando editas en cualquier pagina (copias y pegas algo) sale un cuadro mas pequeño, que te dise: Usa (CTRL + V PARA PEGAR Y cTRL + X) para copiar, puedes desirme si de alguna forma se cambia el grafico de la wiki? ejemplo, aqui cuando edito para escrivirte, es sensillo ,puedo pegar y cortar y incluso, esta la lista de las cosas que se usan para editar(donde esta la firma ,subir imagenes y eso perdon si te digo las cosas asi esque no conosco otra manera de desirlo y gracias por tus ayudas saludos--EL J.C 21:31 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :No estoy seguro a que te refieres, en tus preferencias puedes activar o desactivar el editor avanzado que te da muchas opciones, referente a los iconos según se no se puede, puedes agregar nuevos pero no cambiar los viejos --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 21:37, 12 enero 2010 (UTC) Hola Cizagna Hola Cizagna como estas, te escrivo porque tengo un problemita en la wiki, loque pasa es que, cuando intento suvir un video, no pasa nada, y pone algo que dise Done, se supone que cuando le doy a suvir videos que es cuando editas al lado de suvir imagenes, deveria ponerme un cuadro donde tengo que poner el URL para suvirlo pero esa aplicasion no funsione, que crees tu que sea? SaludosJc 17:05 16 ene 2010 (UTC) :Si esa característica no te funciona, tienes como alternativa probar Especial:WikiaVideoAdd (revísala en tu wiki). Funciona igual: pones la URL del video y un título, y listo.-- 19:35 16 ene 2010 (UTC) holaaaa y Gracias por la Bienvenida hola soy nuevo en esto de la Web, ingrese a su pagina porque realmente son nlo mejor en ayuda a todo el mundo. quiesiera saber como hago para que mi pagina pueda ser vista por los integrantes de mi agrupacion. ya que ellos siempre revisan y utilizan Wikipedia para todo sus trabajos y para que el mundo se entere de que existimos, xfa ayudame??? gracias ---- :Hola lamentablemente este wiki se enfoca a la coordinación de los wikis de habla hispana asi que las paginas que creaste dentro de este wiki seran borradas. Hay muchos lugares donde te dan el servicio para crear paginas este lugar es para crear wikis, puedes tu crear un wiki solo sigue el enlace que esta en la parte superior izquierda que dice "crear un nuevo wiki". Referente a tu pregunta pues pasales el enlace de tu wiki para que ellos vean --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:39, 19 enero 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, una pregunta, como puedo cambiar el nombre de mi wiki? su nombre es ZonAuraL y deveria llamarse Zona Aural,les agradeseria mucho si me contestan esa pregunta Ha y lo de la aplicasion de suvir videos que no funsiona...que pena no abra alguna manera de arreglarlo? esque aparte de suvir videos, necesito graduar el tamaño de los videos, osea ponerlos mas pequeños, saludos y sigan asi sasen un muy buen trabajo en esta gran wikia ayuda~*Jc*~ 10:16 19 ene 2010 (UTC) :Para lo del video necesito mucha mas información porque la descripción de tu problema es muy vaga y no puedo reproducir tu problema para que yo pueda reportarlo apropiadamente. Referente al nombre lee esta pregunta que me hizo otro usuario. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:59, 19 enero 2010 (UTC) Plantilla otros idiomas? 400px como hago para que aparesca al costado de la portada un lista/tabla con todos los otros idiomas en lo que existe tal wikia, que plantillas tego que pegar para que aparesca esa barra en la portada de otras wikias que tienen versiones en otros idiomas, 24 por ejemplo --Fero 04:29 22 ene 2010 (UTC) :# el wiki tiene que existir y saber cual es su direccion. :# luego tienes que ir a w:Wikia:Interwiki requests y hacer tu solicitud :# esperar al domingo que es cuando revisan la pagina :# y a partir de eso si te conectaste con la wiki en español e inglesa en toda pagina en el wiki español agregas en:NombreDeLaPagina si solo pones en: enlazara al wiki ingles con el mismo nombre en el wiki en español. :--Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 16:38, 22 enero 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola una pregunta, Recuerdas que tu puciste los codigos para la imagen de la wiki? y me dijiste que refresque la memoria cache para ver los cambios, la refresque, dandole a CTrl + F5 y se actualiso pero no mostro cambios, conoces algun otro metodo para poner la imagen mas larga? y por lode el video, gracias pero ya pude saber como cambiar el tamanio, solo era ponerle Ejemplo [[ Video:Dp|100px ] Saludos~*Jc*~ 17:12 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :La actualización fue para que se actualizara el viejo código con el nuevo código que yo puse, las imágenes se almacena en los servidores de cache y estos tardan mas en ser actualizados ya que no tienes control real sobre el servidor de cache, espera 1 o 2 días si no cambia avísame. --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 18:28, 24 enero 2010 (UTC)